Shizaya 'Finding The Cat' (Slash Smut)
by sparkey-229
Summary: What happens when Izaya completely changes and needs help from Shizuo? Will Shizuo still try to kill the 'Cat like boy' or will new feelings change him?
1. Chapter 1

"SHIZO YOUR OFF!" my fat fuck of a manager yelled at me, again. I just clocked out and left without notice. I grabbed my keys from my locker and walked out the back door. I was walking down a street in a bad part of town, not that any part is good, but this area is particularly empty. I felt thin arms wrap around my waist and a giggle? I quickly spun around with enough force to send the person flying across town, only one person was strong enough o still have a grip, damn Izaya!

"You look mad Shizo!" he giggled cheerfully. What the hell is wrong with him? All he has on is the black long sleeve shirt that barely covers his ass and face constantly has a pink dust across his cheeks, he never acts like this- wait…

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU ANIMAL COSPLAY?" he had little cat ears that match his hair and a tail? What is up with him? I pried him of my waist. He giggled again, why is he so …giggly?

"No it's not cosplay, silly, it's real!" he cried cheerfully. He smiled sweetly. i'm so confus- oh, I get it he IS TRYING TO THROW ME OFF, MESS WITH ME! ITS NOT GOING TO WORK.

"Nice try, Izaya." I said simply, he looked confused, but I didn't let it faze me. I quickly reached out and grabbed one of the ears. He shirked and grabbed on to my wrist, as I lifted him in the air still holding the ear, but he supported himself with my wrist.

"AH, SHIZO THAT HURTS LET GO, OW! It hurts." He whispered the last part kicking then stopped, I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I quickly released it taking a couple steps back, in shock. He- he never shows weakness, especially crying! Is that even him? He looks so different, sitting on his knees rubbing his 'ear' watery eyes in nothing more than a shirt that barely covers him… he looks so vulnerable? He sniffled breaking the silence.

"okay, what kind of game is this? What trick is this now?" I asked taking a step in his direction. he shot up staring straight at me side eyed. Hi tail between his legs and his ears flat agents his head… it's like he never had them in the first place? I can't even see them like that.

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know what I did wrong." He squeaked defensively. "yesterday I got kicked out of a place, and all I couldn't remember anything, then I saw you and felt safe so I thought I knew you…" he looked so scared, what do I do? This is my chance to kill the guy I hate… but this isn't even him, Is it? I glared at him, but when he looked back at me with shocked, scared, sad eyes I didn't know what to do.

"How could you see me and feel safe, if all we did is go at each other's throats with knives and vending machines?" Now I caught his bluff, how can he feel safe? Near me of all people? I turned around and started to walk away…

"Go away leave me alone." All I wanted to do was smash the pricks face in and kill min but…it's like it's not him and I'm not rageing at him or getting annoyed and totally mauling him for some reason. I felt bad, like leaving a kitten tied to a train track type of 'bad' but, I hate him… so why do I feel so…well bad?. I heard a whimper but kept walking. I also heard lots of movement and rocks from the gravel shuffling but, kept walking.

"AH SHIZ-" the last part got muffled. I spun around to see a man holding Izaya down with a rag over his face, OH SHIT!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled running back over; I punched the guy in the gut sending him flying over a couple of buildings, whoever it was is dead now. Fucking rapist ,who does he think he is going after my Izaya! Wait what? Ignore it Shizo, deal with the matter at hand, the confused cat human thing that used too be your enemy.

"*cough cough*" damn it just what I though, hydroelectric acid rag, I grabbed the rag and threw it in a random direction. Dang it, I can't leave him here they will kill him. I picked him up by the waist to help him walk, he could barely walk and was starting to go limp. I picked him up and carried him on my back, he was amazingly light even considering my strength.

He had his head on my shoulder purring lightly, he purrs too? The vibration kind of tickled my ear. After a while of walking he stopped purring and his body got really hot.

"Shit Izaya, you're burning up!" his skin was so hot, it was burning me! by now he was panting slightly. Good thing we were back at my place. I played him on the bed, he started growling and biting at literally nothing!

"You okay, Izaya?" he stopped and looked at me confused, as if he had no idea what to do. He blinked at me then, sat up.

"yea." Hi whispered. I nodded and walked out. I laid on the couch ,Heh I seriously gave my bed to a cat, a cat I hate at that. oh well. After a while I still couldn't figure out why he would act so wired, and who that man was, or where the animal parts came from? But what really bothered me is why I cared about the flea so much.

'I wonder if he's better yet?' SEE, thoughts like that and friggin' annoying! I tried to ignore it but, couldn't I need to go check on him… I sighed and got up grabbing a cup of water so, I would have a reason to go in there anyway. I walked down the hall to the room and looked in he was hissing and clawing at air, thrashing around. He muffled a moan, maybe he's having a nightmare? I walked over to the bad and kneeled next to him, setting the glass of water aside.

"Hey Izaya, wake-up." I shook him lightly. His eyes opened slightly.

"it's hot." Still? He's not covered so, I guess he's sick. He looked over at me, I examined the sines of sickness. His face is red and a thin coat of sweat covers his body, he's breathing heavy and can't really move on his own…

"did that man put any type of pill or liquid in your mouth of nose?" he shook his head slightly. Hm then what could have made him this sick so suddenly.

"but he did pit something in my butt." He said breaking me out of my thoughts. What? Why did he- oh my god, it's a date rape drug. Shit what do I do about that? The only cure is to- NO I am NOT doing that! He shuffled a bit sitting up, he was sitting on his knees with his hands in his lap.

"It hurts." He whimpered. UGHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO I EVEN, NO, BUT, UGH

"what dose?" I asked grudgingly not really wanting to ask...

"Inside huts, it's throbbing." He answered looking down. I shuttered. WHAT THE HELL WHY THE FUCKING FUCK DID I SHUTTER. WHAT. THE. FUCK. He wiggled rubbing his butt into the bed. I felt a lower region tighten. Holy shit? Wait what place kicked him out?

"What did the place that kicked you out look like?" I asked trying to change the subject. He looked up at me again thinking.

"um, it was tall and the inside was dark but colorful and loud, the drinks they kept giving me burned my throat." Oh. Well that explains a lot. Izaya is drunk. Might as well fix him since he's not going to remember anyway. What am I thinking? I'm not having sex with Izaya drunk or not, it's not my fault that guy slipped him the drug. He yelped getting even redder.

"It burns now…" he whimpered. Ehhhhh. shit, what if I lose control? But, he's in pain… SERVES THE FLEA RIGHT! He stared rubbing his butt agents the bed again and made a choked whimper growling sound? Why was that sound so fucking erotic? I sighed, what is he doing to me?

"Fine! I'll help you." I grumbled. He looked at me, I moved his hand to the side and lifted the shirt, seeing his already erect . I wrapped my and around it, he shivered then yelped jumping away from me.

"AH, WHAT WAS THAT?" he pulled the shirt over himself. Ugh, now I'm second guessing this!

"Do you want the pain to go away?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he nodded slightly "well then let me help you." I pulled him back in front of me. I slowly moved his hands and shit but before I could touch it again, he grabbed my hand.

"N-never mind I-I can do it m-myself." He whimpered. I gave him a slight smile and stood up, he watched me. fuck this, now it's a game. Me vs. him. I sat next to him, He yelped when I quickly grabbed both his wrists pinning them to the bed above him forcing him to lay down.

"You said you felt safe around me, Right?, So trust me." I leaned down and whispered in his ear, he shivered, shrinking down.

"But, you said we tried to kill each other?" heh, even when drunk and drugged he still has the same snappy comebacks, Hey anything you say can and will be used agents you.

I just smiled reaching down and wrapping my hand around him again. His breath hitched, eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth slightly ajar, and his ears flat agents his head. I barely brushed my thumb agents his tip and he moaned his race went red and he snapped his mouth shut. Let's see if I can't make that happen again.

I started pumping my hand up and down, occasionally teasing him by grazing my thumb across the tip. Now I'm getting frustrated he still hasn't made another noise, I can tell he's trying so hard not to. Hmth, I will not let him win this time! Still holding his wrists, I brought my head down and flicked the tip with my tong light sucking it. He moaned loud, that's what I was looking for. I started slowly taking more of him in my mouth, then he bucked his hips hitting the back of my throat causing me to gag. I used my other hand to hold his hips down to prevent that from happening again.

"AH sh-shizo~" damn it when he moan my name. I started moving faster swirling my tong around the top, finally able to deep throat him without gaging.

"sh-shizo I-I" I already knew what he was going to do so, sucked hard on just the head, he yelled and came in my mouth. I barely swallow it all. I had just realized how tight my own pants where from neglect, but I'm too focused on my little game to care. Is that how he feels when he's playing his little 'games' with people? I climbed on top of him hovering above his hot body.

"Want to taste yourself?" I asked not waiting for a reply I leaned down pressing my lips to his I moaned into the softness of his lips so warm and needy I slightly nipped his bottom lip, he gasped when I rubbed my tong agents his tasting nothing but sweetness. He rubbed his tong back into mine, and he lifted himself grinding into my member with is already re-erect one, Damn that was fast. I pushed his hips down trying to keep this game with him as the prey, he made a whining sound but I kept a firm grip on his hips.

"This is going to hurt at first but, it will make the burning go away." I whispered into his ear. I held 3 fingers in front of him.

"suck." I commanded he happily abides, To give myself something to do while he did that, I used me other hand to touch his ear, I barely touched his ear when he moaned his ear shrank back. Hm, good information to know…

"brace your self."I sad simply he looked confused but nodded anyway. I pushed in 1 finger in him, he yelped trying to push me away by my shoulders.

"A-AH, I-IT HURTS, HA~!" he buried hi face in my neck panting, just 1 finger? I started moving my finger and he whimpered.

"I said it would hurt, calm down it'll go away, relax." I soothed. He nodded trying to relax, I added another finger realizing that he couldn't relax anyway. He yelped tightening his grip on my shoulder. I stretched him for a little then when he finally loosened up a bit i added the third, he groaned but took it a lot better than the other two. I did that until the pain on his face went away for the most part. I removed my fingers and he whimpered at the loss of feel.

"Okay, I prepared you all I could but this is still going to hurt like hell, but it gets better I promise." He looked up at me slightly scared but nodded. *sigh* I still don't want to do this but, I already promised… I pulled his shirt off… HOLY SHIT THIS BOY! I think I gaped at the sight. Goodness, just him under me panting, red No abs like me but a define fit body skinny but strong. Dammit what have I been missing? I carefully unbuttoned the vest and shirt laying it on the night stand. He unbuttoned my jeans I pulled them off the rest of the way along with my boxers.

"Holy shit, will that even fit in there?" aww sweet he thinks I'm big, which I am ,but it'll fit. I nodded.

"Well if you discussed by this, you don't have to watch." I'm not going to force him to do this, in all honesty I'm just trying to help not rape him, just subject that I can do it from the back if he doesn't want to… he looked shocked but, stood up barley and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my neck. He turned us around and made me sit on the bed he was straddling my lap, his tail was tickling my shin, because it was just hanging down.

"No, I want to watch." He said before kissing me, I positions my self at his entrance, and the stupid bastard fucking slammed himself down on me!

"AHH SHIT I DIDEN'T THINK I'D HURT THAT MUCH! AH- HA- sh-shizo let go," he tried to pull his self of me but I held him still in place with my hands, he has to get used to it. Damn, it sure is getting hard to control myself and I have an immense amount of control… even thou it might not seem like it sometimes…. It's his fault!

"HA~ shi-shizo please, let go!" he was wiggling trying to get off, DAMIT BE STILL! He was panting like crazy, face red wrench in pain, he was digging his hands into my shoulder and he was so tight and hot inside.

"Calm down the pain go's away if you be still and get used to it, okay." he stopped moving and after a while the pain on his face slowly left. I flipped so I was above him, knowing he didn't have the energy to walk let alone, ride me. I slowly pulled out then paused.

"A-AH Haa I-It hurts again." He was gripping tightly onto the sheets.

"Well I couldn't find your spot because my fingers weren't long enough, so you have to endure the pain until I find it." He nodded, I tried 4-5 times before I slightly hit it. He groaned showing I got pretty damn close. I pulled out than shoved back in full force hitting the spot dead on.

"AHHH SHIZO THAT, DO IT AGAIN!" I smirked triumphantly. I hit it again making him scream my name and moan. I slowly quickened my pace, he was groaning and moaning and panting so hard. I grabbed his legs hooking them over my shoulder so I could reach his spot easier and hit it harder.

"Ah shit hurry up!" I groaned he needs to Hurry up and cum I won't be able to finish the job if I release before he does, and that defeats the entire purpose of all this! I leaned up and bit one of his ears, he screamed and let out all over our stomachs, his muscled clinched down on me and it took every inch of control to keep myself from doing the same, I barely had enough time to pull out and release myself on the bed. I admit I did want to come inside him and make him mine but, the matter of the fact was that he wasn't I could always do it anyways and rub it in his face when he was sober, bur did I really want to say I made him mine when he was back to his cruel self? No.

I used the sheets to wipe myself off and him, then pulled on my pants, I picked him up and walked into the restroom and sat him on the counter. started the tub water and waited for it to get warm before plugging it too fill. I guess a bath would help the situation. Maybe.

"Shiso what are you doing?" he asked finally gaining some of his composure.

"Well first I'm going to get you cleaned up." He nodded and I walked out. I grabbed the sheets, his shirt and my cloths and thou them in the washer turning on to clean them, Then walked back in the restroom. I turned the water off. I motioned for him to come over, he jumped off the counter and walked over. He leaned down and sniffed the water, Ok? He smile and dived in the water jetting water all over me. I'm actually surprised he was able to recover so fast from what just happened.

"Hey! You could have just stepped in like a normal person." He giggled watching his tail move under the water. I tried to still be angry and hate him but, he's like a another person, a little adorable …whatever you'd call the thing that's part human part cat? So I ignore his real personally, not like he'll remember anyway. Why does that disappoint me? I stood up and got a rag and some soap, I gave it to him and he put the rag on his head and poured half the bottle in the water making bubbles.

"Dammit Izaya!" I grabbed the bottle closing. I forgot he's drunk, oh well it's just some cheap soap anyway. I poured some of the remaining soap in my hand and on his head moving the rag. I started washing his hair, he leaned into my hands.

"Heh, are you purring?" I asked amused. His eyes snapped open and he shrunk away from me blushing, he had a cute little embarrassed expression.

"I'm not." He pouted crossing his arms but, then A rather large bubble floated beside him and caught his attention. he leaned in to sniff it and it popped causing him to snap up and hiss at it.

"Calm down it's just a bubble." I told him continuing to wash his hair.

"I don't like bubbles- Mmmm~" He recorded. I scratched behind his ear and he just stopped talking about the bubble and pushed agents my hand. He was purring again, and it was pretty cute. I don't know why but I felt so calm and at peace with this Izaya, like I don't have to worry about going berserk in rage. Anyone else that wasted my soap would be dead on spot beside my brother… but when he did it I just rolled my eyes and thought It was actually pretty cute instead of rage.

I finished up washing him, He got out of the tub. I handed him a towel then, he dried himself off. I walked to the drier and took out the stuff. After I remade the bad and put up my cloths I got some of my old shorts and went back to the bathroom. I handed him his shirt and the shorts.

"You look tired. Why don't you go too bed." He got dressed and went to the other room I striped down and took my own shower, once I was done I put on a t-shirt and boxers.

"Damn for once I'm actually tried and don't want to go walk around." I lay on the couch felling like something was missing but, ignored it, after a while thou, right before I fell asleep I felt something cuddle up to my side and heard faint purring, huh guess it came to sleep with me.

"SHEZOOOOOOO-CHAAAAN! WAKE UUUUUUP" what the hell it whacking my head? I'm trying to sleep!

"You know, shizo-chan, it's not safe to sleep in public." The voice must in my ear. What? I'm not in public. I'm at home, right? I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sun, I looked around and noticed I was on a park bench, hm guess it was all gust a dream. I'm slightly disappointed, guess I wouldn't mind living like that. Now back to killing izaya. I stood up to face him he had the same cocky smile, same wired walk he does, same stupid coat, same fucking knife.

"Hey shizo-chan, you finally wake up from our nappy-nap?" He asked, normally I would have got enraged and went after him by now but, I just wasn't getting mad.

"Come on shizo-chan, you're not going too try and kill me?-" he was still rambling but I stopped listening because I noticed that same look in his eye, it's the same as the dream that vulnrable look, he awls has that look I guess I was distracted by the smirk. My body was now moving on it's own again, I was walking towards him. He didn't run, just looked really fucking confused. We where in an empty area. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. He groaned

"ahh there you are shizo-chan." I was in no mood for his games, just the truth. I put my other hand in his hair he froze then really started fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIZO, THIS ISEN'T LIKE YOU!" he tried to fight free but I already found it.

"you have ears, cat ears." I said/asked simply. He froze, completely utterly baffled I figured it out. Before he regained his composure I felt where any other person had a tail bone, he had a tail

"you have a cat tail too." I asked. He fought to get away so I let go, I had the information I needed and I figured it out.

He woke up next to me, all he remembered was getting drunk at the bar so when he woke up he dragged me out here as a cover up, he must have dressed me too. Oh well it was good while it least right.

"SH-SHIZO WAIT!"

***Sparkey* note: So yea, I'm sorry for using the word 'I' too much. Hope it was good for a first story, just a little OS. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just to apologise for spelling 'Shizuo' like 'Shizo'. Well, i`ve awlys pronounced his name without a 'u' very sorry. **

Sinseraly, *Sparkey*


End file.
